The Healer
by Tork28XCV
Summary: The Teen Titans go wherever they are needed no matter the danger. They fight to keep the peace and for the safety of the people. However, sometimes the price for order can be high. Robin paid his end of the bargain and now finds himself in need of a doctor, or at least someone to lean on.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

The Healer

_Prologue_

Robin sat in the gym looking at his right hand. He studied it with an unyielding fascination. He opened and closed his hand and he would turn his wrist to and fro, still observing it with serious curiosity. Memories flooded into his mind, and he remembered everything: the cold rain that pelted his exposed arms, the wind that met him as he flew, and the darkness when he crashed. He should have been more careful pursuing Johnny Rancid; instead he fell for the mind games and paid a price. Even now, Robin was familiar with the weight of the cast that wrapped his hand to his forearm. It is in the past, yet he could still feel something; it left a little present that Robin cannot deny. He knows that he did not walk away from all that a hundred percent whole.

The whole event made Robin aware of his limitations. Compared to his teammates, he was the most vulnerable when it came down to it. But no way did it instill fear within him; he is used to dangerous situations―hundreds of them. Nonetheless, there is the expression "one too many." His latest accident simply told him that he needed to be careful for in the future, he may not find any miracles. The mishap did not make him afraid, but rather conscious of his mortality. All in all, he is worried; worried that the next time he breaks, there will be no glue strong enough, or tape sticky enough to put him back together.

So Robin thought that he should be more careful whenever he found himself in harmful scenarios. However, he does not sacrifice his performance for a little security. No. There are too many risks in acting hesitant. The answer is training. In order to have the ability to avoid further injuries, he simply needed to acquire the skills to dodge every bullet shot at him. That is why he is in the gym: to train, train and train. The only way to be careful is to be prepared for any situation, and to be prepared at all times means to gain the capability of fending off any threat. Only then will he truly feel safe.

But he still looked at his hand, remembering the pain. He marveled at how it healed so wonderfully.

Then the alarm went off. He stood up, the towel around his neck falling down. The room was bathed in a red light as the siren blared. Cyborg bolted through the doors.

"Trouble!" he announced.

Robin nodded and followed his teammate out.


	2. 1: Bad Guys, Pizzas, and a Book

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

The Healer

Chapter 1: Bad Guys, Pizzas, and a Book

"Teen Titans, go!" cried Robin.

His battle cry summoned an onslaught of attacks from four super powered teenagers. From the sky, Starfire unleashed a barrage of starbolts while Beast Boy transformed into a pterodactyl initiating a continuous flow of aerial strikes. Robin sent explosive discs in all directions and Cyborg kept a steady stream of his devastating sonic-boom cannon. The high-powered combos paralyzed the villainous trio: Gizmo, Mammoth, and Jinx. The Titan's successive attacks subdued Gizmo and Mammoth. Jinx, however, miraculously survived the thrashing.

"Not good," she said. "Not good at all. Gotta retreat."

But when she turned to escape, a shadow in the shape of a bird rose from the ground and greeted the villainess. The shadow's appearance quickly rendered Jinx immobile. From the darkness stepped forth Raven.

"Going somewhere?" she challenged while her hands started to become engulfed by a dark aura.

Jinx's knees trembled until they gave way. She fell back with her head down and sighed.

"No. I, uh, we give up."

Raven grinned and lowered her hands.

"Good."

"Raven!" called out Beast Boy. "Sorry, did you get Jinx?"

"You guys got sloppy. Yeah, I got her," Raven responded in her monotone voice.

"Whew! Thought we let her get away," said Beast Boy laughing.

"Way to be on top of things, Ray," Cyborg added. He then winked and smiled at the hooded girl.

"Good job, Raven," said Robin.

"Oh yes! A splendid job!" cheered Starfire.

"But our job is not done," continued Robin. "We have to turn them in to the police. Star, get Jinx and Cy get Mammoth. I got Gizmo."

"What about us?" asked Beast Boy. "What should we do?"

"Beast Boy, you and Raven can go ahead of us."

"Aye aye, Capt'n!" responded the green boy saluting.

And so, the three Titans left.

"We got off early. What d'ya wanna do? Oh! I know! Wanna catch a movie? Or! Or we can go to the carnival! It just started at 7 and—"

"Stop," ordered Raven. She pulled her hood down and looked at Beast Boy. "They're just going to be gone for moment, not for the whole night. Let's just go home. Besides, I want to start this book I just bought the other day."

The young shape shifter could only groan in response to his silent teammate.

"Fine," he sighed in defeat. "Let's go home. You're no fun, Raven."

"Well, I'm not here to be your playmate."

They started on their way home.

"But at least let's get some pizza. You owe me at least that much."

"Owe you? When did I owe you anything?"

"Well that time when you, um... Well you owed me something at some point, right?"

"Why're you asking me?"

"Whatever, let's just get some pizza. A few boxes sound good. Maybe ten."

"Are you really that hungry?"

"They're not all for me! We're buying them for the others, too! For the team. We did have a big day of crime fighting, after all. And for that, we deserve a good amount of pizza."

"Whatever. Let's buy some and go straight home. I've already used up enough time chasing bad guys that I could've been using to get in to that book."

"What's the book called, anyway?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Just tell me. Or is it something you can't say? Ooh, Raven's hiding a dirty book!"

"Are you an idiot?"

"Then just tell me the title."

Raven sighed.

"The title of the book is 'Into the Abyss.'"

"What's up with the book that got you so excited?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," Beast Boy answered with a sly smile.

Raven stopped and faced Beast Boy. Then she smiled.

"Enough with the chatter," she said and pointed behind him. "We're here."

"Huh?"

Beast Boy turned to the pizza joint behind him.

"So we are."

"Just get your pizza and let's go."

Beast Boy turned to Raven, grinned at her and said, "Be right back," before running through the store doors.

"Azarath metrion zinthos..." Raven softly chanted. Her mantra kept a steady rhythm that complimented the serenity of her room. Candles were lit around her and they illuminated the usually dark room with a soft golden glow. Raven's face was imbued by a smooth yellow hue from the many candles that circled her. She continued her mantra that seemed to have a control on the swaying of the candle flames. As she kept her chant going, she began to float. The only time her mantra was disturbed was when she inhaled and exhaled as if she were expelling a negative force within her.

A knock came on her door and the whole peaceful atmosphere was instantly disturbed. Raven opened her eyes and slowly descended. Her expression did not display any form of agitation, but her eyes conveyed her anger. She then stood up and floated towards the door, landing on the floor just before it. The door slid open just a little so that she could get a peek at her visitor. It was Beast Boy.

"Hey, Raven. Everyone just got back, so... Pizza time!"

His smile was big, exposing all his teeth.

"You guys go ahead."

She started to close the door but Beast Boy put his foot forward to stop the door from completely shutting.

"Come on, get out of your gloomy room and join us. You know you want to."

"No. Now, please remove your foot so I can go back to my meditation."

Beast Boy moved his foot and the door closed. From inside her room, Raven could hear Beast Boy grunting and stomping away. She returned to her place in the middle of the candles and resumed her meditation pose.

"Azarath metrion zinthos."

Once again, she started to float. She spoke her mantra and entered the doors into her world—her mind. However, her time for tranquility did not last. Another round of knocking sent shockwaves of destruction throughout her quiet space.

"Gee, I wonder who it could be."

Two distractions in a row were short of bringing out Raven's dark side. She growled at the knocking of her invader. She marched to her door and opened it.

"Look, Beast Boy, if you—oh, it's you."

A cheerful girl greeted her at the door. Starfire's smile was not as big as Beast Boy's earlier, but it was just as friendly and warm.

"Hello friend. It is now the time for the feasting of the pizzas. Oh, won't you join us?"

Raven sighed and massaged her temples.

"Starfire? Did Beast Boy put you up for this?"

"Well, um, no... Not really. He did no such placing of me here."

"Star?"

"Oh, okay. He wants you to join us. As a matter of fact, we all desire for your presence at the table. You are not hungry?"

"I'm not. Thanks, but no thanks. And please, if anyone else tries to come here, stop them. I don't want any more distractions."

"But please, Raven, can't you—"

"No. I just want my alone time right now."

Starfire was hesitant to give up but she saw the conviction in her friend's eyes. She knew as well as anyone else that Raven wants to be left alone from time to time. With a sigh, she waved her white flag.

"Very well. But we will be there for a couple of more hours. If you wish, you may come."

"I know. Thanks."

The door closed, thus ending the encounter. Raven let out a sigh of relief while Starfire heaved a sigh of defeat.

"Can I still meditate?" Raven wondered.

She looked around her room and noted that the darkness seem to have grown. The candles grew smaller and with them their flames grew weaker. Flames of vitality they were no more as with Raven's concentration they started to break as well. It was rare for Raven to complain. Instead, she would point out missed opportunities.

"I was planning to meditate before reading. But the time for meditation has already passed."

She stared at her bookshelf and flew over. Her finger ran across the books scanning for her latest addition. When she found it, she pulled it out and then walked over to her bed. She sat down and laid the book on her lap. Her hand was gentle as it studied and opened the book. She delicately yet swiftly flipped the pages in search for the first chapter. Her hand stopped. For a moment, she went over the print observing the fine, intricate and decorative writing. A smile crept on her lips and then she started to read. It began thus:

_Chapter 1: The Discovery_

_Jaded trees lined the stone pavement on which I walk. To my_

_left, I hear the plotting of a murder of crows. To my right, I_

_hear the maniacal laughter of the hungry vulture. It is my_

_flesh they want—my soul they want to destroy. Here I am,_

_taking my first steps into this forsaken land. And I fear that_

_any false movement will be the end of me. Jaded trees lined_

_this cold, stony road that I traverse. What, I wonder, can_

_these swarms of killers do to me. Will they feed on my—_

A knock came and stole Raven's train of thought from her again. She removed her eyes from the book and stared at the door. She waited but only silence answered her. When she decided to continue her reading, the knocking returned. It was no longer possible to ignore the knocking. She slammed the book closed and walked over to the door.

"I thought I told Starfire to keep anyone else from disturbing me," she grumbled to herself.

The door slid open to reveal not one but two figures. Cyborg and Robin stood side by side each with a smile to meet the irritated girl.

"Great," she hissed. "The cavalry's here. Two against one doesn't seem fair."

"Hey, Raven. You feel better?" said Cyborg.

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know I was sick."

"No, I mean how's your mood?" Cyborg corrected himself.

"Well, it was better."

Cyborg struck out and he knew it. He needed some saving from this sinking ship. A quick glance at the boy wonder gave him his cue. It was now Robin's turn to bat.

"Um," he started, "we were just worried that something's bothering you. From what I heard from Beast Boy, you've been cooped up in your room since you arrived. And when it was time to eat, you didn't come. So, is everything okay?"

When he finished, Robin was hoping to get a reaction. If he had uttered the wrong words, he would be shot down as fast as—or maybe faster—than Cyborg. Raven looked at Robin then at Cyborg then back to Robin. She closed her eyes and pinched between her eyebrows. A sigh escaped her mouth.

"Look, guys. You all know I want my space. Today, I just feel like wanting more space than usual. Thanks for worrying, but there's no need."

The two boys looked at each other and then at Raven. They smiled and nodded.

"Okay," said Robin.

"And you're sure nothing's wrong?" Cyborg asked.

"Positive," responded Raven. "Now, I was reading a book and I was wondering if I could get back to it."

"Yeah, of course," answered Robin.

Raven turned and the door closed. Robin and Cyborg then headed for the living room.

"We should've known that," Cyborg said.

"Yeah, we should've," agreed Robin.

"Must be a good book to make her want to stay in her room."

"I don't know. I think any book does that to her. As long as it is, you know, on something she's interested in."

"But, man, was she grumpy."

Robin chuckled.

"Yeah. I don't know what was holding her back from ripping both our heads off back there."

"I know!"

When they got to the living room, Starfire was playing with Silkie while Beast Boy was playing a video game with a slice of pizza hanging out of his mouth.

"So," Beast Boy started, scarfing down his pizza, "is she coming out yet?"

"Nope. She wanted some time alone and I don't know how she could have made herself clearer," answered Robin.

Cyborg went over to the kitchen and Starfire flew over to Robin. She hovered beside him with Silkie wrapped in her arms.

"That is such a shame," Starfire commented. "I was looking forward to do the hanging out with her. And probably do the chat."

"Yeah," said Robin, crossing his arms. "She's simply not in the mood right now."

He looked over to the Tamaranian and saw that she was frowning a little. Robin smiled and placed a hand on her right shoulder.

"Don't worry. She's fine. Just, you know, grumpy."

Starfire returned Robin's smile after being reassured of her friend's well-being. She started to play with her cuddly pet again as she floated away. Robin walked over to the couch and sat down. He put his feet up on the table as he laid back to watch the game Beast Boy was playing.

"So, what're you playing?"

"'Ultra-smash Dudes 2'," Beast Boy replied without breaking eye-contact with the screen.

Cyborg returned carrying a plate with a glorious sandwich stacked at an amazing foot-and-a-half. He sat next to Robin and joined him in watching Beast Boy tear through the enemies.

"Do we have more pizza?" asked Robin.

"Yeah, over there, at the counter."

Cyborg pointed behind him.

"Thanks."

He jumped off of the couch and headed for the kitchen. As soon as Robin opened the pizza box, the alarms went off. Cyborg froze before taking a big bite out of his sandwich and Starfire nearly dropped Silkie. Beast Boy, on the other hand, retained his attention on the game.

"Titans, trouble!" exclaimed Robin.

Both Cyborg and Starfire left the room and darted down the hall. Before leaving the room, Robin noticed that Beast Boy was still stuck to his playing.

"Beast Boy, let's go! Emergency at Sector 11!"

"But, I'm so close to this level's boss!" complained Beast Boy.

"No time. Now let's go."

With a sigh, Beast Boy lazily stood up and turned off the screen and game system. He then ran towards Robin.

Robin nodded and said, "Now, can you just check on Raven? Make sure she's on her way."

As soon as he finished, they both ran into the girl in question.

"No need. Let's hurry."

Robin went ahead and Raven followed. Beast Boy ran next to her and said, "Guess you had to put the book down, huh?"

"Yup. And it was just getting good."

Chapter end


	3. 2: Broken Bird

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

The Healer

Chapter 2: Broken Bird

By the time the titans got to the scene, the landscape was in ruins. The damage was great and an explosion signaled that it was not over.

"Whoever is responsible for this won't stop until he has leveled the whole city!"

Robin looked around and scanned the current situation. Then he turned towards his team and gave them his orders.

"Cyborg, go and find the one behind the attack. Beast Boy and Raven, give him aerial support. Starfire, come with me. We're going to search for anyone that's hurt or a witness."

The team nodded and that was Robin's cue.

"Teen Titans, go!"

The team dispersed. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven went off towards the inner-city while Starfire and Robin scoured the devastated outer-ring.

"Who do you think is responsible for this?" asked Starfire as she flew next to the running Robin.

"I don't know. But if I had to guess, it's someone big and powerful."

"I hope no one is hurt."

"I hope so, too, Star. I'm sure that the police evacuated the whole area. But we may have people who didn't get away in time—like over there!"

They rushed over to a policeman lying next to some rubble on the street. Robin knelt beside the man and lifted his head.

"He's bleeding but they're minor cuts."

He leaned in closer and positioned his ear next to the officer's mouth.

"...And he's breathing."

Robin released a sigh of relief.

"That's good."

The man moaned and shifted.

"He's awake!"

Starfire then also knelt beside the injured man on the opposite side.

"He is fine?" she inquired.

"Yeah. It appears so."

The man slowly opened his eyes, adjusting them to his surroundings. When he turned his head, he saw Robin and a smile crept on his face. He struggled to speak.

"G-Glad to see the Teen Titans."

"And we're glad to see that you're okay."

"And in one piece," the injured man joked.

"What happened here?" Robin proceeded to ask.

"It-It was terrible. There-There was a jailbreak. We couldn't stop them."

"Who got out?"

"Cinderblock."

"...And?"

"Plasmus."

Robin and Starfire exchanged glances. An air of worry shrouded over them; they both instantly realized that their teammates were in trouble.

"If just one of 'em can wreck a whole city block, then together..."

"...The city is doomed."

Robin looked at the police officer and said, "Sorry, sir, but we have to go."

The man placed his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Go. Don't worry 'bout me. I'll be fine."

Robin smiled and nodded. He laid the policeman gently back down. Once he did, he signaled Starfire to go. They both bolted down the street heading for their friends' direction. As they hurried down the trail of destruction, an explosion occurred just ahead of them. Not short after, a second one went off.

"That must be them! Star, let's hurry!"

"I hope they are okay."

"They are. They just gotta be."

The scenario they stepped into was a most unfavorable one. Cyborg is down and struggling to get back on his feet. Raven continued a barrage of every object she could get her powers on on the enemy. Beast Boy was in the form of a cheetah dodging everything the other tormentor had to offer.

"Cy!" exclaimed Robin.

"Cyborg!" yelled Starfire.

But before Starfire could rush in to aid her fallen friend, Robin stopped her by holding her wrist.

"Robin, what are you doing? I have to help our friend!"

"No, Starfire, I will. Your job is to help Raven and Beast Boy. Don't let them get hurt."

Starfire's eyes turned a bright green. Her fists glowed with an intense, emerald energy.

"I will not let these monsters lay a hand on them. I promise you that!"

"Good. Now, go!"

The alien girl jetted to where Raven and Beast Boy were and provided them some time to recover by raining down her starbolts at the rampaging Cinderblock and Plasmus. When Robin saw that Starfire got to her post, he turned his attention to Cyborg and ran towards him.

"Cyborg, are you alright?"

Cyborg groaned as he tried to get up. Robin got lower in order to get his friend's arm over his shoulders to help him up.

"Yeah, I think so," replied Cyborg rubbing his head.

"Situation update."

"Long version or short?"

"Short."

"Place is getting trashed and we're getting our butts whooped!"

"I could've told you that..."

"Then don't ask."

Robin looked at him confused.

"Sorry. Ugh! I'm just irritated that they're kicking our butts! Pretty good, too!"

"Not for long. Can you stand?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Cyborg straightened his body and rubbed the dirt off of his body.

"What should we do?"

Robin planted his fist into his other palm and a scowl masked his expression.

"Hit 'em fast and hit 'em hard!"

Cyborg's right arm transformed into his favorite weapon of choice. A high-pitched ring from his blaster announced that it was locked and loaded.

"Sounds good."

Robin reached behind him and drew his staff which lengthened to about his height.

"We're gonna take on Cinderblock while the others deal with Plasmus. Let's move!"

The duo charged at the stone warrior who was being blasted by Starfire.

"Starfire!" cried Robin. "You help Raven and Beast Boy with Plasmus! Cyborg and I got him!"

The Tamaranian girl nodded and flew over to the battle taking place about a hundred yards away.

Beast Boy was transformed into a triceratops charging at the grimy beast. However, Plasmus's arms stretched at the attacking titan acting like a cannon that stopped his charge. Plasmus then threw the green creature into a building barely holding together. At the impact, the edifice collapsed, summoning a cloud of dust that practically covered the battlefield. Raven rose to the air in search of Beast Boy. Suddenly, she was met with a ball of muck that took her out of the sky.

"Raven!" called out Starfire.

She then turned her attention to Plasmus.

"You will not hurt my friends anymore!" she declared.

With much fury, she dove down directly at Plamus, covering her body with her powers. The spear-like body of energy bursted through the monster and Starfire emerged at the opposite side ascending into the air. She looked back at her handiwork and saw that Plasmus was no more but pieces splattered all over the place.

"That is why you do not—eep!"

Before she could celebrate her successful attack, she was shocked to see the monster putting itself back together. The scattered pieces moved to where the monster was standing and a figure started to take shape.

"I have to find the others," she said to herself.

She flew downward and hovered over the wrecked streets searching for her two comrades.

"Raven! Beast Boy!" she cried.

"Star, we're over here."

Starfire stopped in midair and in the midst of the dust cloud emerged Beast Boy with Raven leaning on him for support.

"Friends!" exclaimed Starfire.

She approached the two and helped Beast Boy balance Raven.

"I'm fine. Thanks," Raven said while steadying herself.

"I tried to take down the monster but sadly, I have failed. What should we do?"

Starfire started to look very worried. Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other and then at Starfire. Beast Boy smiled and said,

"Don't worry, Star. We'll take 'em down. By the way, where are the others?"

"Over there, battling Cinderblock," replied the alien girl.

"Then I guess we have to hold our own here," said Raven.

Beast Boy rubbed his chin as his intense expression suggested that he was in deep thought. Then his face brightened.

"Eureka! I have a plan!" he announced.

Raven and Starfire exchanged glances before they looked at Beast Boy. Raven was the first to speak.

"You have a plan? You?"

"Hey, cut that out and come over here!"

The three huddled together.

"Okay, so here's what we'll do..." started Beast Boy, eventually dying into a whisper.

When he finished, he looked at his teammates with a big grin.

"Got it?"

Starfire and Raven nodded.

"Good!"

"But are you sure—" Raven began to question but Beast Boy cut her off.

"Oh stop your worrying. It'll work! Now, since Robin isn't here... Teen Titans, go!"

With that, the three sprang into action.

"Take 'em down!" screamed Beast Boy.

Meanwhile, Robin and Cyborg were dishing out everything they could at Cinderblock. The monster, however, was more resilient and powerful than they wanted. Robin distracted their foe with a flurry of his birdarangs and exploding discs. Cyborg, on the other hand, let out powerful blasts from his cannon where Cinderblock least expected them. Yet, despite their skillful combos, the enemy was barely taking any damage.

"This guy's starting to annoy me," said Cyborg.

"For some reason, he seems tougher," noted Robin as he landed near Cyborg after doing a chain of backflips.

Cinderblock let out a roar that shook the street.

"Yeah, definitely tougher."

"I don't know. Maybe he's just happy to be free again," said Cyborg. "But not so happy after this!"

He fired at Cinderblock—a direct hit at the monster's chest.

"Booyah!"

However, when the smoke cleared, Cinderblock was still standing.

"Oh, come on!"

"Cyborg, look out!"

Cinderblock picked up a car and threw it at Cyborg. Fortunately, Robin was just in time to push his friend out of harm's way. They landed hard at a nearby mound of debris. Both grimaced from the painful landing.

"Are you okay?" asked Robin.

"Yeah."

Cinderblock let out a laughter that agitated the two even further.

"We'll see who's laughing after this!" yelled Cyborg as he fired his blaster.

This time, Cinderblock managed to block the blast. He then picked up a large chunk of concrete which he catapulted at Cyborg. The titan dodged the giant projectile and then proceeded to run yelling "Missed me" at the monster. Cinderblock continued to throw whatever he could at Cyborg while at the same time getting angrier at the continuous mocking. Little did Cinderblock know, the two titans switched roles; this time, Cyborg became the distraction. Using his grappling hook, Robin swung down and landed on Cinderblock's shoulders. Before the creature could get his hands on the young acrobat, Robin jumped off and landed in front of Cinderblock but not before planting a disc on the monster's head. A beep and the disc exploded, encasing Cinderblock in ice.

"Buddy, you need to chill-out," jived Robin.

He turned around and gave a big smile along with a thumbs-up. Cyborg returned his gesture by pumping his fist in the air.

"Aw-right!"

Robin was about to leave when a crack came from behind him. The cracking noise turned into a loud smashing noise followed by a roar. Just like that, Cinderblock broke free from the ice.

Seeing this, Cyborg immediately yelled, "Look out!"

Robin didn't even have a chance to react when Cinderblock took hold of him. The beast's grip was tight, causing Robin to let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"Robin!"

"Cyborg! Blast him! Quick!"

Cyborg was about to take another shot at Cinderblock when the monster threw Robin into a nearby building.

"Robin! ROBIN!" cried Cyborg.

Cinderblock looked at Cyborg and growled as if to say "You're next." He then charged at the still shocked titan. But before hitting Cyborg, a wave of green energy halted the assailant. Starfire was now the one that got into the ring with Cinderblock.

"Cyborg! Dude, snap out of it!" yelled Beast Boy as he ran to the side of Cyborg. Raven was right behind him.

At that moment, Cyborg finally came to. His disposition quickly changed from shock to anger.

"Are you okay?" asked Raven.

Cyborg stood up and transformed both of his hands to cannons.

"Never mind me! He got Robin!"

"What?" shouted Raven and Beast Boy in unison.

"Where is he?" asked Beast Boy.

"No time to explain! Let's take down Cinderblock and fast!"

"Uh, guys? A little help?" Starfire cried out from her battle with Cinderblock as she flew around and fired at him.

"You heard the lady! Titans, go!" commanded Cyborg.

Beast Boy morphed into a tyrannosaurus rex and Raven's eyes glowed as she prepared her powers. In a flash, the remaining members of the team joined the fray and worked together to bring down the threat.

* * *

"Did you find him?" called out Cyborg as he turned over a fallen pillar.

"No," answered the others in a despondent manner.

The building in which Robin was thrown into had collapsed. Their greatest fear at the moment was that their teammate—their leader—had been crushed and buried in the mountain of rocks and metals. Starfire was the most disturbed at this turn of events. She flew over to Cyborg.

"Please, Cyborg, remember. Where did he land?"

"Star, if I knew, we would've found him by now. I-I just don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know."

"What are you trying to say? That Robin is gone? That he is lost? That just cannot be!"

Beast Boy and Raven came over. Their expressions said that Robin was nowhere to be found.

"Star, calm down. We'll find him," comforted Beast Boy.

"Getting all flustered is pointless. Let us just resume our search," said Raven.

Starfire sighed.

"Yes, you are right."

"I am right."

"Look, Star," started Cyborg, "I am sorry. I let my guard down and-and..."

"Hush, my friend. No need to explain any further. I, too, am sorry for getting angry. I am just so worried."

"We know. I'm worried; we're all worried."

Thus, they resumed their search. They scattered into four different directions, flipping everything that was in their way.

"By the way," said Cyborg, "how'd you guys take care of Plasmus?"

"It was Beast Boy," replied Starfire. "He had such a brilliant plan!"

"Really? Beast Boy?"

"Oh, shucks guys. You're making me blush."

"So Beast Boy hatched up a plan? Raven?"

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, he got lucky. I still can't believe it worked, though."

"All that matters is that it worked. Told ya so!"

"Enough."

"Told ya so, told ya so!"

"What exactly was B. B.'s plan?"

"Elementary, my dear friend Cyborg. I simply—"

"Guys!" Starfire suddenly called out. "Over here!"

The rest of the titans rushed over and looked to where Starfire was pointing. Underneath a couple of rubble, the corner of a black article of clothing was visible.

"That must be his cape!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

They all rushed over and pushed all the debris away. At last, their search bore fruit because it was, in fact, their leader who was blanketed by the sheet of concrete.

"Robin!" cried Starfire.

She knelt beside the unconscious Robin and turned him over. She then crouched over and placed her ear on his chest. It was a moment before she said anything. Her teammates were tense waiting for the result.

"He is... I can hear his heart! He is alive!"

The group heaved a giant sigh of relief. Starfire sat Robin up and held him in her arms. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Aw, Star, don't cry," said Beast Boy.

Raven placed her hand on Starfire's shoulder.

"No need to cry. He's safe now. You—I mean— we can relax."

"Here Star," said Cyborg kneeling down. "I got 'im."

Starfire wanted to hold onto him a little longer but she knew it would be best if he was in Cyborg's care. After releasing her embrace, Cyborg lifted Robin in his arms.

"My biometrics can only say that he is alive. We'll get the full report back at the tower. Let's go."

Starfire nodded wiping the tears running down her cheeks. She was the first to leave. Raven followed her closely in the hopes of keeping Starfire stable.

"Only Raven can really comfort her now," noted Beast Boy.

"Yeah," replied Cyborg.

The two soon after followed the trail of the two girls.

"You know what I don't get?" asked Beast Boy.

"What?"

"Your bio-thingy could've said what Starfire had just told us. So why wait?"

"I actually don't know."

"But it sure was dramatic."

"Yeah, it was."

Chapter end


	4. 3: For Whom this Bell Tolls

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

The Healer 3

Chapter 3: For Whom this Bell Tolls

"Can love exist in a deep pool of hatred? Can you truly forget such pain—pain that is nothing but unforgettable? It entertains me seeing how you convince yourself that you can. But that is all nonsense... And I am sure you know that."

Robin's eyes opened to reveal the tower's infirmary room. A soft beeping substituted the silence that otherwise filled the empty space. Robin struggled to sit up for his body was covered in pain. His arms and legs were throbbing—especially his right leg. He leaned forward and tried to feel his leg, but all he felt was a hard surface. Surprised, he immediately pulled his blanket off and discovered that he had a cast on, one that stretched from the middle of his thigh to his foot. Robin was speechless. He never thought that he would be back in a cast. He tried to shake off the shock and looked around. With a groan, he started moving his body to sit on the edge of the bed. Sitting up only made the pain worse. He was about to leave the bed when the door opened.

"Don't even think about it," said Raven walking in.

"I was just gonna—"

"Stay put."

Robin remained sitting at the edge of the bed. The throbbing aches contorted his face and he began to groan. He clenched his teeth but the pain was not going away. Raven was watching him the whole time and she knew his threshold was about to be reached.

"You're still in pain. That is why you should lay down."

Robin's voice was weak.

"Yeah."

Raven walked over to him and aided him to lie back down. As soon as Robin was back in this position, his pains were alleviated a little. He watched Raven as she made her way across the room to the giant monitors mounted on the wall. She picked up a nearby clipboard and wrote a few notes then she placed it back down. She grabbed a chair and positioned it next to the bed. After taking her seat, she leaned back and glanced at Robin.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm okay. I feel fine."

"That's good. Your condition has stabilized but we're still monitoring everything which explains why you're still hooked up."

Robin seemed surprised. It was only after Raven mentioned them that Robin realized the equipment still connected to him. After all, his mind was preoccupied by the pain. A needle was in his arm and electrodes were on his chest. He then sat up again and massaged his head.

"What happened anyway?"

"From what Cyborg said, Cinderblock threw you into a building—hard. We found you unconscious."

"Wait. What happened to Cinderblock and Plasmus?"

"Behind bars where they belong."

"And how's the city?"

"Starfire and Beast Boy are out there right now helping clean up."

"That's-That's great. That's good news."

Finally, Raven saw Robin calm down. It was obvious that despite his current state, Robin could not help but worry about others. Raven then stood up and approached her teammate. She placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Now, lay back down and rest. If you need anything, Cyborg and I are available."

"Where is Cyborg?"

"In his room, recharging. You know, he was up all night and all day fixing you up."

"Really? Then when I get the chance, I'll thank him."

Raven smirked.

"You better. 'Night."

"Goodnight."

Raven turned off the lights and exited the room. Once the door closed, darkness became Robin's companion. Only the machines and their humming prevented the room from getting all too lonely for the patient. Robin stared at the ceiling and waited for sleep to take him over. It was not long before his wish was granted. His eyes began to feel heavy and his breathing became gentler. Before long, the boy wonder sunk into his bed and fell asleep. Raven was in the surveillance room watching Robin on one of the screens. When she saw that he was asleep, she left and headed for her bedroom.

"Friendship holds a lot of promise. But those are empty promises. Did you really think you could get rid of me? You are a fool. Remember this: I am you and you are me. Remember."

Daybreak broke in through the curtains to greet the sleeping Robin. The ray that fell on his eyes caused him to turn his head away.

"Five more minutes," he mumbled.

But the sun was persistent in waking him up. Robin eventually opened his eyes. The room was a little brighter and seemed warmer than last night. Again, he could hear the equipment humming and beeping. The day brought a calming effect for him, yet his body could not be put at complete ease since his body was still aching. Just then, the door opened to reveal Cyborg. He had on a big smile that brightened up the room a little bit more.

"Morning!" he greeted.

"Morning, Cy."

"And how you doin'?"

"Better, thanks. And by the way, thank you for everything."

"Oh, you don't have to thank me."

"No, I do. Raven said that you worked on me nonstop and I can't thank you enough."

Cyborg chuckled and found a sit next to his masked friend.

"And Raven."

Robin looked puzzled.

"What?"

"Raven was next to me the whole time. I told her to go and help Star and B. B. but she insisted on staying. I'm glad she did. Because of her powers, the whole process went more smoothly and quickly."

"I wonder why she didn't say anything."

"Well, you know Raven. I guess she just didn't want to be in the spotlight."

"Yeah, maybe."

Cyborg gave him a smile and got up heading for the door.

"Where're you going?"

"Getting you some breakfast. You need to keep your energy up. Want anything in particular?"

"No. Anything's fine. Thanks."

"No problem."

Robin let out a sigh. He reached for the bedside table and grabbed the remote. As soon as the television was turned on, Raven strolled into the room. Robin immediately lowered the volume of the TV.

"Raven, hey. Good morning."

"Morning."

Her voice was colorless and her complexion made her seem pale—or paler. Not only did her voice lack tone, it also had a hint of agitation.

"Something wrong?" asked Robin.

Raven's eyes shot at Robin causing him to shrink into the bed. She instantly caught herself and contained her emotion. She rubbed her temples and heaved a giant sigh.

"Sorry. I've just been up all night."

"Something kept you up?"

"Yeah; a really good book."

"Seriously?"

Robin started to sit up while Raven found a sit.

"So, what's the book called?"

"Into the Abyss."

"Who wrote it?"

"Um, her name is Alzear Valentine."

Robin began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing; it's nothing."

"What is it?"

"I was just... imagining you in your room with a flashlight underneath a blanket reading the book."

Robin continued to laugh. Raven could only cross her arms in response.

"I did no such thing," she denied.

"No, no I know. I was just... Never mind. Just being stupid."

"Yeah, very."

"Okay, okay. I know it was silly. I was just messing around."

"I don't mess around."

Raven got up and walked over to the monitors. Robin shook his head, smiling as he looked at Raven.

"Have you ever had a sense of humor?"

"It comes and goes."

There was a brief moment of silence before Robin spoke again.

"Hey, Raven?"

"Yeah?"

Her back was to him as she studied the monitors.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Cyborg said you helped him fix me up."

Raven turned to him and leaned back on the wall.

"Now why would he say that?"

"I don't know. Did you?"

"I go where I am needed."

"I guess that's a yes."

"Or a no."

She resumed her work by the monitors leaving Robin smiling and chuckling to himself.

"I stand corrected," he said.

"Oh yeah? About what?"

"You do have a sense of humor."

"Oh, be quiet."

"But really. Thank you, Raven, for all your help."

"Like I said, I go where I'm needed."

She sat back down in the chair close to Robin's bed. She grabbed a nearby magazine and went on to skim through it. At that time, the door opened and Cyborg came in carrying a tray with a bowl of soup.

"I brought you soup. Is that okay?"

"Yeah of course."

"I just thought it'd be better if you avoid solid food for a while."

"Yeah, thanks."

Cyborg went over to the bedside table and placed the tray on top of it.

"Hey, Raven. Watcha up to?"

"Reading."

Cyborg looked at Robin and then back at Raven.

"Is that a magazine?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, I thought you always thought magazines were stupid."

"I do. But it always depends on what it is."

"So what is that?"

"An issue on local mystical legends and myths."

"You have fun with that. Later, guys."

Robin waved at his friend.

"Catch ya later."

Robin looked to his side at the soup. He tried to get it but the pain prevented him from doing so. An intense pain shot from his abdomen that halted his movements. Raven looked over her magazine at her struggling friend.

"Need help?"

"Please."

Raven's hand became covered with a black aura. The tray then, too, was shrouded by the same dark energy. She placed the tray on Robin's lap.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Robin was about to reach for the spoon when Raven suddenly asked,

"Do you also need help with that?"

Robin paused. His expression was one of surprise.

"Like spoon-feed me?"

Silence. Then Raven raised the magazine again covering her face.

"Never mind."

"I don't mind," teased Robin.

"I said never mind."

Robin laughed.

"Thanks for the offer, but I got it."

He dipped his spoon into the soup and served a spoonful into his mouth.

"Wow, this is good."

Robin continued eating, his slurping getting louder and louder. Raven peeked over the magazine and her eyes conveyed irritation.

"Please, slurp louder why don'tcha?"

"Oh, sorry."

"And use a napkin."

It would seem that all of his food did not make it to his mouth. Some of it was dripping at the sides of his mouth and onto the bed sheets.

"Sorry."

Robin quickly grabbed the napkin on the tray and wiped his mouth.

"Thank you."

Raven resumed her reading and Robin went back to eating.

Some hours passed and the room carried a rather peaceful mood. The tray with an empty bowl was back on the bedside table. Robin was propped up by his pillows as he watched TV. And seeing that there was nothing to watch, he turned it off and laid the remote on the table. He yawned and then sunk into his pillows. He looked over to his side and saw that his companion was fast asleep. A knock came on the door. At first, it opened a little just enough to let Cyborg's head to fit through.

"Robin, you awake?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

Cyborg fully entered the room.

"Nothin'. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Then he looked at the sleeping Raven.

"I guess I don't need to ask how she's doing."

Robin gave a chuckle.

"She was up all night reading her book," he explained.

"Somehow I knew that would happen."

"By the way, Cyborg, where're Starfire and Beast Boy? I've been waiting for a visit from the two of them."

"Sorry, but they're not coming."

"Why?"

"Day two of city clean-up."

"Oh."

"Believe me they wanted to see you. But they were tired from yesterday and by the time they woke up today, they had to go and help. Starfire I think was more bummed than Beast Boy."

Robin smiled and said, "I wish I could've seen Starfire... A-And Beast Boy. I could use some of his jokes by now."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow and smirked as he saw Robin blush.

"Sure, jokes. Well, see ya buddy. Gotta work on the car."

"Yeah. Thanks for dropping by."

"But you're sad it wasn't Starfire?"

"H-Hey! Cut it out! Just work on your car."

Cyborg was laughing as he exited the infirmary. Robin relaxed in his pillows sighing. Then he remembered: Raven was sleeping. Robin turned to her, afraid that he woke her with his yelling. But seeing the girl fast asleep with the magazine lying on top of her stomach put him at ease.

"Glad I didn't wake her up," he thought.

His gaze remained on Raven as she dreamed away. Her breathing was gentle, her expression serene and carefree. Seconds raced by and Robin maintained his stare. As he looked on, he felt his heart beating faster and faster. He instantly broke his gaze and placed his hand on his chest. Slowly, his normal heart rate returned. He looked at the ceiling, his mind at a loss.

"What was that?"

Chapter end


End file.
